Papillon
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Tu es là, assit à même le sol, un papillon posé sur le bout de ton nez. GamSol. Avec des enfants. C'est censé être mignon. Censé. JURE Y'A PAS DE MORTS. Pour une fois.


J'l'ai écrit pour mon Dieu sur terre

euh sinon

c'est moche

mais y'a pas de morts

enfin sauf dans mon âme

enfin

euh

bonne lecture ?

* * *

Tu es assit à même le sol. Tes grands yeux dépareillés se posent ci et là, regardent à la fois partout et nulle-part, quand une petite créature s'amuse à utiliser le bout de ton nez comme perchoir. Ses ailes sont jaunes, de cette teinte qui colore tes veines, tes larmes, ton être. Âgé de quatre révolutions, tu restes immobile dans le parc, tu vois la vie grouiller sans y participer. Tu n'apprécies pas beaucoup la présence des autres, renfermé, et leur préfère les quelques branchements que tu as réussit à effectuer dans ton nid que tu songes de plus en plus à rejoindre. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi est-ce que tu es sortit de chez toi. Tu n'aurais sans doute pas dû, tu n'aimes pas l'extérieur et il sait te le rendre. Ton attention est pour l'instant fixée sur cette petite créature que tu as identifiée comme un papillon et qui t'arrache l'ombre d'un sourire.

Cependant, un cri t'arrache à ta contemplation. Tu tournes vivement la tête sur le côté et l'insecte, paniqué, s'envole. Tu tends la main comme pour essayer de le rattraper, de l'empêcher de t'abandonner, mais ton geste est vain. Tu te trouves stupide. Sans doute est-ce le cas mais tu ne t'attardes pas sur le sujet, trop occupé à observer l'étrange spécimen qui s'est écrasé à côté de toi.

Sans doute un enfant de ton âge, quoiqu'un peu plus vieux. Il a l'air grand, ou sont-ce ses cornes qui te donnent cet effet ? Tu n'en sais rien. Ses vêtements, sombres – comme les tiens, et ceux de toute votre espèce par ailleurs – sont sales et bien trop grands pour lui. Etant étalé sur le ventre, tu ne peux pas prendre connaissance de son sang. Tu n'y accordes pas une grande importance, bien qu'il te soit arrivé d'être raillé pour ce jaune moutarde que pompe ton cœur, qu'il rejette la seconde plus tard pour alimenter ton organisme d'enfant en pleine croissance, mais on t'as toujours apprit à vérifier le rang de quelqu'un – en passant donc par la couleur indiquer sur ses vêtements – ce n'est pas une envie, un besoin, juste un reflexe dont est responsable ton éducation.

Le spécimen se redresse, alors. Tu grimaces. Un sang haut. Ce sont ceux qui s'amusent le plus à te tourmenter. Tu les évites comme la peste. Mais en vérité, c'est aussi ta réaction face au reste de l'Univers que tu ne peux t'empêcher de détester. Il semble chercher quelque chose du regard, quand ses yeux, normaux – contrairement aux tiens. L'un rouge, l'autre bleu, comme pour signaler comme un crime ton existence – se posent sur toi, ton corps frêle. Et, alors qu'il se pose debout devant toi, il t'a l'air d'être un géant et toi une simple créature qu'il pourrait écraser du pied et oublier.

Ce qu'il ne fait pas. Son doigt frôle ton nez, appui dessus à l'endroit exact où le papillon avait atterrit à l'instant. Et sa voix, peut-être un peu trop grave pour appartenir à celle d'un enfant, résonne dans ton crâne pourtant bien encombré de hurlements dont il voudrait te débarrasser ;

« Honk. »

A peine un mot. Un bruit. Tu ne dis rien, tu ne souris pas, tu ne trouves pas ça drôle. Mais stupide. Tu trouves ce type stupide. Et maintenant que tu peux détailler son visage, tu peux profiter de son maquillage raté qui barbouille sa peau, son nez vaguement violacé, sans doute à cause de sa chute dont tu as été témoin il y a une minute à peine. Et tu le trouves stupide. Terriblement stupide. Si le ridicule tuait, sans doute serait-il mort une trentaine, quarantaine, soixantaine de fois.

Tu te demandes si c'est possible, et face à cette chose, tu te dis que oui. C'est possible d'avoir l'air d'un crétin pareil.

Il s'acharne, en plus. Appui son doigt sur ton nez et ce bruit idiot qui recommence, encore et encore, jusqu'à emplir ta tête presque plus que les cris de souffrance qui te parasitent depuis ta plus tendre enfance, bien qu'elles te semblent moins fortes qu'à l'accoutumée, moins violentes. Il fini par le stopper en claquant sa main de la tienne et il te regarde, fronce les sourcils. C'est à ton tour de prendre la parole, tout en cherchant à cacher ce zozotement que tu ne maitrises pas vraiment. Il te fait passer pour un idiot.

« M'approche pas, connard. »

Les mots sont sortis tout seul, et devant sa mine qui se décompose, tu te sentirais presque coupable. Presque. Tu rajoutes, l'air assassin :

« Dégage j'te dis ! »

Tes mots sont rudes, tu les crierais presque. Peut-être que tu as hurlé, tu ne sais pas réellement. Il n'empêche que l'enfant en face de toi semble plus triste. Il s'assit en tailleur en face de toi mais ne dit plus rien. Tu te redresses donc, pour ne pas supporter sa présence trop longtemps – tu ne veux pas le voir et quelque chose au fond de toi te hurle de fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais tu n'as pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'une main s'agrippe à ton poignet et te force à rester assit.

« Y'avait un papillon sur ton nez, bro. Désolé. »

Tu restes sans rien dire un moment et, soupirant, tu te replaces correctement au sol. Il ne va sans doute pas te lâcher, de toutes manières.

Et, c'est étrange, mais les voix qui te donnent habituellement la migraine à n'en plus pouvoir se sont comme tuent. Il te fixe, tu le fixes, comme un jeu de regards – le premier qui détournerait ses yeux auraient perdus.

Malheureusement, c'est toi qui perds et baisse la tête. Tu n'as jamais été bon pour ce genre de chose de toute façon.

« Hey, bro, ton putain de fils de pute de sang, il est rouge et bleu comme tes yeux ? Ce serait trop cool tu vois, genre mutant mais trop fort, tu vois ? Et puis c'est classe et –

-Crétin, mon sang il est sur mon tee-shirt.

-C'est pas bleu et rouge ?

-Non. »

Il aborde une mine déçue. Et sans pouvoir t'en empêcher, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessine sur tes lèvres. Il le remarque vite, et c'est à lui d'aborder cette face de drogué sévère aux allures de psychopathe.

C'est sans doute un drogué sévère aux allures de psychopathe, maintenant que tu y penses. Ca expliquerait bien des choses mais alors que les données prennent du sens –comme ces nombreux chiffres qui s'affichent sur ton écran et que tu sembles être le seul à saisir -, il se redresse soudain, te force à faire de même et entreprend de te trainer plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré ?!

-C'est pas bien de dire de vilains mots, bro. Où t'as apprit tout ça ?

-On s'en fout. On va où ? »

Il se contenta de sourire avant de répliquer, d'une voix plus douce :

« Gamzee. Makara. Et toi ?

-… Sollux. »

Tu ignores pourquoi tu lui as répondu. Mais déjà, sans que tu ne l'ai ne serait-ce que remarquer, tu étais enfoncé dans la forêt en sa compagnie.

~o~

Gamzee a cet air naïf qui le rendrait presque adorable. Cette ignorance du monde, de ses dangers, jusqu'à des règles établies par la société. Il pointe du doigt diverses plantes qu'il ne connait pas mais juge jolies, belles, miraculeuses. Gamzee parle un peu trop de miracles à ton goût, tu trouves ça stupide, les miracles, ça existent pas. Tu lui dis, clairement, « les miracles ça existent pas, pourquoi t'y crois ? C'est débile. » ta voix ne flanche pas un instant, la sienne non plus.

« Alors t'es quoi, toi ? »

Ton cœur fait un bond mais tu n'en montres rien. Tu ne sais pas où tu es. Sans doute t'a-t-il entrainé au cœur de la forêt. Tu te sens perdu, désorienté d'un seul coup et tu retiens de peu la panique qui monte en toi.

« On peut pas sortir de là ?

-Bah je t'ai pas tout montré !

-Gamzee, j'veux sortir de là ! »

Ta voix se brise sur la fin de ta phrase, tu n'as pu retenir le sanglot qui serrait ta gorge. Et en te voyant, Gamzee ouvre les bras et sans comprendre pourquoi, tu te réfugies contre lui comme s'il n'y avait que ça à faire.

Il te berce un moment, jusqu'à calmer tes pleurs. Tu te recules à contrecœur, frotte tes joues sans douceur et renifle quelques coups. Il avance et te dire, il sait où aller à présent. Tu as peur et les tremblements de ta main trahissent ta crainte.

Alors Gamzee serre plus fort.

~o~

Des frissons parcourt ta peau, tu ne te sens pas en sécurité entre les arbres qui semblent tous se ressembler. Ils te font peur. Les branches forment des arabesques effrayantes, mais tu ne montres rien de l'angoisse qui te serre les tripes, le cœur. Tu te serres un peu plus contre Gamzee qui ne semble pas beaucoup plus rassuré que toi. Mais il n'en montre rien, comme pour te donner le courage que tu n'as pas.

Tu aurais préféré rester chez toi. Tu y étais bien, protégé par les murs de ton nid.

Ton pied s'écrase alors sur une brindille, ou peut-être est-ce celui de Gamzee dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tu sursautes, apeuré par ce simple bruit. Ton nez et tes joues sont teintées de jaune, et tu sens les larmes revenir au galop. Ton compagnon s'arrête alors et te regarde

« Je crois que le soleil va bientôt se lever. »

Il pointe du doigt le ciel qui s'éclaircit et les étoiles qui disparaissent une à une. L'angoisse t'enserre encore plus, ta respiration se fait laborieuse, quand l'index de Gamzee se pose sur une cabane en bois, non loin. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre et, sans être vraiment rassuré, il t'entraine vers cet abris de fortune.

« Désolé, Sol n'étoile-miracle.

-Etoile ? Et je suis pas un miracle bordel. Ca existe pas et moi même que j'existe.

-Vraiment un tout petit miracle. »

Sa phrase n'est qu'un murmure, alors qu'il s'allonge sur le sol de la cabane. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour s'endormir. Tu soupires et te roule en boule de l'autre côté. Les voix reviennent comme un murmure, chaotique. Tu fermes les yeux et sens déjà les cauchemars qui s'insinuent dans ton sommeil, loin de ton cocon protecteur.

~o~

Tu te sens fébrile quand des bras s'enroulent autour de toi, te bercent, te consolent.

Ta vision est floue, ta mémoire embrouillée, tu ne sais même pas de qui il s'agit. Mais sans te soucier de s'il s'agit d'un personnage dangereux ou des conséquences que ton geste pourrait avoir, tu te niches tout contre son torse qui ressemble à celui d'un enfant.

~o~

La nuit suivante, tu te réveilles dans les bras d'un Gamzee qui fixe le mur en face de lui, l'air un peu perdu. Tu te recules un peu pour observer ses yeux, et leur fond orangé prend doucement une teinte plus rouge. Tu déglutis un peu et te redresse avant de secouer l'épaule de ton compagnon qui te fixe un moment avant de sourire. Moins grand, moins drogué sévère – plus d'allures psychopathe quand il se redresse à son tour et prend ta main pour se rendre à l'extérieur.

Tu voudrais bien que quelqu'un te cherche. Toi comme Gamzee. Mais tu sais que ce ne sera pas ton lusus, enchainé au toit de ton habitation. Peut-être que celui de Gamzee s'inquiète de sa disparition ? Tu espères que c'est le cas, mais n'ose rien dire à ce sujet tandis qu'il t'entraine. Tu ne sais où, tu te laisses faire, la boule au ventre et une faim dévorante qui te donne des violentes crampes d'estomac. Mais tu ne dis rien.

Gamzee s'arrête soudainement et tu reprends tes esprits pour apercevoir une petite clairière au milieu de la forêt. L'herbe est haute – elle arrive sans mal à ta taille – verte, belle. Tu souris. Un sourire vrai, comme il est rare de t'en voir faire, et une larme coule le long de la joue de Gamzee dont le fond des yeux est désormais rouge. Son visage oscille entre peur et sadisme et, prit de panique, tu t'immobilises un instant. Il lève son poing, visiblement dans l'optique de te frapper et, par reflexe, tu utilises tes pouvoirs – que tu ne maitrises pas bien non plus mais que tu sais appréhender en cas de force majeure – pour le stopper et, par un instinct que tu ne comprends pas, tu viens le serrer contre toi, avec tendresse.

Tu attends un instant avant de le relâcher, mais il ne bouge pas contre toi, à peine tremblant. Tu redresses la tête, il a l'air de se calmer alors tu en rajoutes comme tu peux, poses tes lèvres sur sa joue, son menton – sa bouche. Un baiser innocent – il te serre contre lui, à ce moment là, avant de nicher son nez dans ton cou, humer ton odeur, s'apaiser au possible.

Il lâche une petite plainte, une excuse, et alors que tu tapotes sa tête, il y a une voix au loin. Semblerait-il qu'on vous a vu. C'est une troll au sang olive qui s'approche de vous, l'air étonné de trouver des enfants ici. Elle dévisage tes vêtements, ton visage, et pose une main sur ta joue, qu'elle caresse avec une sorte de tendresse mélancolique.

« Je vais vous ramener au parc. C'est là que vous étiez, non ? »

Sa voix est douce, quoique quelque peu brisée par une sorte de détresse. D'un pas félin, elle avance à un rythme soutenu que tu as du mal à suivre. La faim tiraille tout ton corps désormais, ta tête tourne, et sans comprendre ce qui t'arrive, tu t'écroules sur le sol.

~o~

Quand tu te réveilles, tu sens une chaleur contre laquelle tu te blottis. Puis, prenant de plus en plus conscience du monde extérieur, tu te rends compte que c'est Gamzee qui te porte sur son dos à bout de bras. Il avance cependant, suit la jeune personne qui s'arrête et pointe du doigt ce qui semble être la sortie de l'Enfer. Il te semble apercevoir le parc, les enfants et quelques lusus, ci et là. Ton cœur fait un bond mais tu n'arrives pas à bouger.

Votre sauveuse disparait et Gamzee te pose sur le sol, embrasse ton front et ne bouge pas, un instant.

Tu te rends compte qu'il y a un papillon qui s'est posé sur ton nez et qu'il a les ailes jaune, comme ce sang qui coule dans tes veines. Et malgré toi, sans comprendre pourquoi, comment, tu souris.

« Honk ! »


End file.
